Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to dynamic search services. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing at least one device to conduct a real-time, dynamic search for content.
Discussion
Search services may often be limited to a platform on which a device operates. For example, a user utilizing a cable set-top-box (STB) that is interested in a particular topic may only be able to search an electronic programming guide (EPG). Although the user may be able to input the same search into a web browser of a mobile computing device (e.g., a laptop), such an approach may only return results from the World Wide Web. The two devices typically do not communicate or coordinate in conducting search efforts.